


Long Distance

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was hard, but they did what they could to make time for each other, even if it was just a message a day.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, Any, I want to hug you but this screens in the way

Kira smiled when she saw the message from Allison pop up. They were in different time zones since they both decided to go to college in different countries and were rarely up at the same time. It was hard, but they did what they could to make time for each other, even if it was just a message a day.

She read through how Allison's day had been, and how her classes were going. Another smile appeared on her face when she reached the end of the message where Allison had written, 'I love you, and I miss you.'

Kira looked on her bed where the teddy bear Allison had won her at a carnival sat and reached for it, holding it against her chest as she read through the message again.

She responded, telling her about her own day. She hit enter and was about to close out when she typed 'I want to hug you, but this screen is in the way.' She ended it with a heart emoji and laid down on her phone, opening up her photos so she could look at the ones she had taken of Allison.


End file.
